canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Red And Blue Cheats
This is a list of cheats from the two original GameBoy games! Official codes 99 items for free - Okay... first go to Viridian City and talk to the bald guy beside the gym. He will ask you if you are in a hurry. Say NO. Then, watch him catch a Weedle. Now when he is done, press start and move your best item, like a rare candy or even a master ball, to the sixth item starting from the top of your list. To move an item, press select. Now, fly to Cinnabar Island and go to the very left of the island. Surf up and down the shoreline. When you surf, it should look like you are half on and off the land part. Now this screwed up pokémon will battle you. DO NOT CATCH IT!!! Your game will get screwed up! Just beat it, or run away. Now look at your sixth item and TA DA!!! Pokémon at level 145 - If you want to catch pokémon at level 145, do exactly what you do to get 99 items of each, except, don't move your sixth item. Just leave it alone and go up and down the shoreline. Great balls and pokéballs - If you want a great ball to act as a master ball, press up and B. If you want a pokéball to act as a master ball, press down and B. This will make the balls shut tighter and it gives you a better chance to catch the pokémon. Mew - To get Mew with a GameShark on the Pokémon Red and Blue versions, first enter 0115D8CF. Then go into a patch of tall grass and walk around until you get into a fight with a pokémon. It should appear glitched. Capture it. It should be pokémon #151 Mew. Once you catch it, it should be normal, and *GLITCH FREE*. The pokédex even updates data! Buy master balls at the pokémart - To buy master balls at the pokémarts for free, type in 01017CCF To have infinite "safari zone" balls, type in 016447DA To have infinite "safari zone" time, type in 01f00ED7 Fan-made codes from "Dratinigirl's Pokémon Site" Gyarados at level 145 - Usually you would get simple Magikarp and have to evolve him into a Gyarados... but there is an easier way! You can catch the Gyarados on the bicycle path! Just go fishing and be very patient. He will show up sooner or later! Good luck! Ho-Oh please? - In Misty's gym you will see a guy on the left side that has glasses on. How do you get to him? Just walk on the right side of the GameBoy borders and touch the side of the screen. Now keep walking up and around the border and follow the path. Soon, you should see Ho-Oh! Now get your pokémon lined up and get ready to battle! Make sure you haven't battled Misty yet before you do this trick! Unknown weird trick - When you go to the mansion in Cinnabar Island, trade with the guy in the first room. He will want a Raichu for Electrode. Give it to him. After a while, go back to him. He will say "The RAICHU you gave me just went and evolved!" ???????!!! Raichu doesn't evolve into anything else!-or does it? Pikablu and Pikaflare 1. There is a Raichu in the power plant that you find at level 50. It's really rare and is 2 times harder to find then Electabuzz. Catch it and don't do anything to it not even battle it. Then you have to find a thunder stone in there, and with that thunder stone, evolve the Raichu. It's a Pikaflare! The reason that guy says "The RAICHU you gave me just went and evolved!" ..... is the second way to get Pikablu. 2. Depends which version you have. You trade a Raichu 8 to 16 times and it will evolve to Pikablu. Electrachu To get Electrachu, go to Cinnabar Island and give the guy in the museum a Raichu at level 99. Then he will give you an Electrode. The Electrode should evolve into a Electrachu at level 99! Make sure that Electrode doesn't lose any battles though! Category:Pokemon Category:Lists